opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
TIME TO RE-INVENT CONSERVATISM
by Jaxhawk | | ' OPEN LETTER TO ALL CONSERVATIVES' | | | | Friday, November 07, 2008 Many pundits and their accomplices in the Main Stream media have declared the Republican Party is dead after the whipping we took on November 4th. It is true that the Democrats gained majority status in the House and Senate and captured the White House. But they didn't beat the Conservatives! They beat the Old Republican Party that has become controlled by "old Men" who hold the Princely positions in the U.S. Congress more dear than they do to the traditional principles of the Grand Old Party of the Republic! Due to the seniority system, that is not to unlike that of large Unions. Most positions in the Congress go to not the most conservative members of the Republican Party, but to those who have managed to stay around the longest time. Thus we get losers like Blunt and Bonner as leaders of the group that managed to lose two elections in a row. This last time Blunt managed to loose 50 seats in the house! While young talented Conservatives, not "RINOS", stand in the wings to pull the party out of it's doldrums. The establishment managed to nominate a quasi-Conservative known for his opposition to his own party for President. People like Cantor, Pence of Indiana, Michael Steele, Bobby Jindal and Tom Coburn should be the cadre of Congressmen that lead the "New Conservative Republican Party" back into power. It will not happen overnight, because we will have to pass through the "nightmare" of the Obama presidency first.BUT QUICK ACTION COULD PRODUCE RESULTS IN 2010! While Obama struggles between the Centrist position that would re-elect him in four years, and the demands of the leftists, and "gimmie-gimmie" groups who voted for him to get all they can from the hard working citizens who pay taxes. The Republican party should begin to weed out the dead "plants" that have overgrown the party. Those Congressman and Senators who voted for the abomination called the "Economic Bail Out" like Senator McClain did, should be removed from their power and their seats. Unless tha party re-invents itself as the Conservative Party, the Conservatives who stayed home this election will continue to stay at home, and all the young people who form Young Republican Clubs all over the Country, and are the future of this Country, will become disenchanted and change parties.Or form the Christian Conservative Party that I mentioned in an earlier Blog. The idea of bi-partnership is a myth, and President Bush proved it more than any examples I can site here in this blog. His failure to use the veto pen when it was obvious that the Bills he signed too often were just running the USA further into the debt Hole we find our self today. The Republican party needs more statesmen and less smooth talking politicians who want to make a career out of the "Princely" position of a member of Congress. We all know the Our version of the "House of Lords" is filled with millionaires who have little or no idea of how you and I live or make a living. Unfortunately it is on both sides of the aisle! This will be hard to change. So this "bloodless" revolution must start in State elections and the House of Congress if the Republican party does not want to end up like the Whig Party. The Whig Party was a political party of the United States during the era of Jacksonian democracy. Considered integral to the Second Party System and operating from 1833 to 1856,the party was formed in opposition to the policies of President Andrew Jackson and the Democratic Party. In particular, the Whigs supported the supremacy of Congress over the Executive Branch and favored a program of modernization and economic protectionism. Their name was chosen to echo the American Whigs of 1776, who fought for independence, and because "Whig" was then a widely recognized label of choice for people who saw themselves as opposing autocratic rule. The Whig Party counted among its members such national political luminaries as Daniel Webster, William Henry Harrison, and their preeminent leader, Henry Clay of Kentucky. In addition to Harrison, the Whig Party also counted four war heroes among its ranks, including Generals Zachary Taylor and Winfield Scott. Abraham Lincoln was a Whig leader in frontier Illinois. But they only lasted 23 years! President -elect Barrack Obama won 8 key battle ground states by 500,000 votes,in an election that that saw 57 million people go to the pols. Many of these were first time voters. The youth of America, who saw the mess the Country is in through the eyes of a biased media, and voted for a change. I believe the Change they will get is not what they were promised, and many of those youths will be ready for a real Change in two years. The Republicans must abandon the Pork barrel and tax and spend ways that have been the identity of both Republicans and Democrats for the past six years.REAL CONSERVATIVE VALUES, BOTH FISCAL AND MORAL HAVE THEIR OWN APPEAL. | __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: November 7, 2008 Category: November 2008 Category: ELECTION.OBAMA Opinions Category: CONSERVATIVES Opinions Category: OPINIONS Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.